


When the Shit Hits the Fan

by cat__thecreator



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depressed Simon Snow, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat__thecreator/pseuds/cat__thecreator
Summary: After Simon gets rid of his magic, he wakes up with complications that will affect him the rest of his life…he just doesn’t know if it’s good or bad yet.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 22





	When the Shit Hits the Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place during their 8th year and Simon and Penny decide to return to Watford to finish their year with everyone else.
> 
> This also follows multiple perspectives but mainly Simon’s.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfic. I have several more in the works but this is the one I have finished. (This took hours to do so I hope ya’ll like it!)

SIMON:

Fuck it’s bright. And that’s with my eyes closed. They seem too heavy to open right now.

I hear voices but they are too far away to understand what is actually being said. I can’t wake up, I’m too tired. So I let the darkness take me again.

***

I’m not sure how long has passed since I was last semi-conscious. I can hear voices again. This time they are close. I start to stir.

“He’s starting to wake up!” 

Penny I think that was. My eyes start to flutter open. Damn it’s still bright. My eyes open and they start to focus on the room full of people. Merlin how many of them are there? Where the hell is here?

I count 5. Baz, Penny, Malcom, Daphne, and Fiona.

“Simon! You’re awake.” Penny was clearly relieved.

“Yeah umm.. wh-where are we?”

“My house Snow.” His voice is soft and tender.

I turn to Baz, “How long have I been out?”

They all exchange nervous glances.

“Few days.”

“Shit,” I mumble under my breath. “What happened?”

Fiona steps forward, “What do you remember boy’o?”

I take a deep breath resounding all of the events that happened a few days ago. “Well I gave the Humdrum my magic, then the Mage he... then everything went black.” I must look like shit because everyone is looking at me with pained expressions.

“What?”

“Simon please, try to stand for us.” I'm confused, “Why?” 

“Please just do it,” Penny looks anxious.

I start to sit up and I immediately feel my wings and tail. “They didn’t go away?” They all step back to give me some space to stand. I sit up and swing my legs off of the side of the couch, trying to stand. As soon as I do, my legs start to give out and Baz rushes to catch me and support my weight.

“Careful Snow, not too fast.”

I try to adjust myself and stand on my own. I can’t.

“I-I can’t.” Baz starts to let me go and I start to go down. I catch myself on him. “Please don’t let go Baz. I can’t do this on my own.” Tears start to gather in my eyes.

“You alright Snow?” 

Penny comes closer, “Simon what’s wrong?”

“I can’t move on my own. I can move my legs but can’t move without support. How...how did this happen? What happened?”

Baz, still supporting my weight, buries his face in the crook of my neck and hugs me tight to him.

Malcom finally comes out of the shadows with Daphne at his side. 

“We don’t know dear,” Daphne said.

BAZ:

Damnit Snow.

You went and got yourself hurt. This time, it can’t be undone.

I set him back down on the couch and sit with him. He looks destroyed. His head is hanging and I can tell the gears in his head are moving so fast they are causing him to spiral. I lace my fingers through his and he squeezes my hand like I’m the only thing keeping him sane right now.

SIMON:

He's the only thing keeping me sane right now.

BAZ:

***

It’s been a few days since Snow woke up here. Most things are back to normal. Not counting the fact that he lost his magic, still has his wings and tail (nobody seems to know why they didn’t go away), and he uses a cane to walk now.

***

Early in the morning, I find him in my room, on my bed sleeping. I go and sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Crowley isn’t he a sight? His wings are spread out wide while he lays on his stomach, face buried in the pillow and his tail is curled up at his side. The morning light is shining through the window, casting a warm glow on him. His bronze curls are lit up like the sun and his freckles and moles are like specks of gold on his skin. He’s bloody lovely. And he’s mine. I reach over and gently run my fingers through his hair and he starts to wake.

A beautiful smile spreads over his face when he sees me. 

“Good morning love,” he says sleepily.

“Morning dear.”

He grabs my wrist, stops me from stroking his hair, and places a gentle kiss on my palm. Not an intimate gesture, but it makes me feel the same. 

“Want some breakfast love? Bunce made some of those cherry scones you can’t seem to get enough of.”

He starts to nod his head as he yawns and sits up. Next thing I know, I’m in his arms and his face is buried in my neck. I plant tender kisses along his shoulder and neck then bring his face up to mine and place a gentle kiss on his lips. His hands come up to frame my face as he deepens the kiss while one of my hands strokes his lower back, and the other is buried in his hair.

“Snow. You need. To eat.” I say in-between kisses.

“Mhm.”

“Love. Let’s get you up.”

I break the kiss as he whines in my mouth at the action. Helping him out of the bed and handing him his cane, we walk to the kitchen for breakfast.

SIMON:

***

I’m standing outside of the great hall at Watford with Baz and Penny at my sides. Cane in my right hand with my left arm linked with Baz’s. I wouldn't let Pen hide my wings or tail either since I know everyone will find out about them at some point. Might as well be now. We are about to walk in but I'm reluctant since I know the whole rest of the school is on the other side of the doors. And they know what happened, teachers and students. Not about what happened to me, but everything else with the Humdrum and the Mage. They know I don't have magic but they don’t know I have wings and a tail or the fact that I walk with a cane now. Or Baz. Wait till the see us together. All the shit is about to hit the fan. Things are about to go bonkers.

Penny rests her hand on my shoulder. “It’s alright Simon. We’re here with you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Come on love.” Baz gives my arm a reassuring squeeze and a gentle peck on my cheek. “Let’s go give em a show.” He winks at me as Penny opens the doors. 

And things go silent. Every head turns our way. My way specifically. My wings are spread out and I quickly tuck them in. My tail wraps itself around Baz’s wrist (it does that when I’m nervous). 

“It’s alright Simon. Show em who you are. Your’e beautiful darling.”

I keep my tail wrapped around Baz but I slowly let my wings relax. Keeping my gaze down, I let Baz lead me to our table. Hobbling over, I am aware of each and every gaze on me. My wings start to flutter anxiously which causes some students to gasp.

“They’re afraid of me.”

“They don’t matter Simon. We’ve been here with you for all of this. I’ve been here for you. We aren’t afraid.”

Penny sits across from me at our table while Baz sits close next to me. Conversation slowly starts to pick up, no doubt about us. About me. I rest my head on Baz’s shoulder and he kisses the top of my head while putting an arm around my waist. Then all of the murmurs seem to increase tenfold. The shit did indeed hit the fan. Just now. Like I said. 

Penelope’s mom (the new headmistress) walked up in front of everyone. “Students. Please may I have your attention.”

I am about to be called up to talk to everyone about what happened. I didn’t tell Penny or Baz about it. Didn’t want to worry them. They would try to tell me not to, but I want to. I want to talk to everyone. Plus this is faster than talking to people separately since I know they will bombard me with questions as soon as they get the chance. 

“One of our students would like to have a word with you all while you are here. Simon.”

Everyone turns to me as I stand. Baz stands to. 

“Simon do you need help?”

“No, I’m okay. I need to do this on my own.” Before I go up, I give Baz a quick kiss and he squeezes my hand before letting me go. He sits down and with the help of my cane, I make my way to the front slowly but I get there eventually. 

The headmistress pats may arm and gives me a smile before she backs away and lets me speak.

I finally look up and see everyone watching me. Getting nervous I look for Baz and our eyes meet. He flashes me an encouraging smile and I clear my throat.

“Um, hi everyone. So a lot of you know what happened. Some of what happened at least. I came up here to clarify a few things and ask something of you as well. I ask that you don’t surround and overwhelm me with questions about what is going on since I am about to tell you. I ask that you respect my boundaries.”

Starting to get nervous again my tail starts to sway and my wings stretch out as I fidget with the hem of my shirt. 

PENELOPE:

He's starting to get nervous. I wish I could have gone up with him. Give him support maybe. He wouldn’t even let Baz up there, or help him go up even. I had no idea my mom asked him to do this. I’m not surprised he didn’t tell us about it though. We would have stopped him.

BAZ:

Be strong love.

SIMON:

I look up again and continue. “To answer your questions, yes, I did lose my magic. I also have..ahem wings and a tail. I’m not sure why they didn't go away with my magic but they are here to stay. I also have this now.” I motion towards my cane. “All of this is permanent.” 

Then they start talking. Loud. Insistent. I can’t tell the emotions behind the voices though. I can’t seem to get them to listen now and I start getting frustrated. 

Suddenly I’m off the ground and hovering in the air using my wings as a tool to get them to calm down. While I'm in the air my tail holds my cane. Once they are all paying attention to me (my wings really), I settle back onto the ground taking hold of my cane and swaying a little on my feet to get my bearings. 

Baz stands to come meet me by the front. 

“Please no questions for now. Thank you.” Baz wraps his arm around my waist, places a hand on my jaw, and pulls me in for a kiss. I’m taken by surprise but soon relax into the kiss. Remembering we are in front of everyone, I pull away and give him a smile. We turn towards everyone and walk (more like waddle) down the aisle in between the tables and meet Penny back at ours before we walk out. This time instead of hiding from the stares of everyone, I hold my head up high.

I’m actually happier now than I’ve been in a long time. Nobody can take that away from me.


End file.
